Let's Live A Little
by FickleArtist
Summary: Double D has some not so platonic feelings for one of his closest friends and its about time he's forced to face them.
1. Chapter 1

This was so degrading! What would possess the teacher to choose him to be the stand-in and not one of the other males in the class? Was there even really a point in forcing the entire senior class to learn a waltz for the graduation celebration that only a handful would ultimately attend? Yes he intended to go not only because it had been made very clear that it was expected of him to go, along with the other students who had achieved exemplary academic standing, but because he was valedictorian. He strived to be an example to his classmates in all things academic and saw the celebration as a way to show pride in what he'd accomplished through hard work and countless hours nose deep in a textbook. However at this very moment every ounce of self-respect within his being had vanished at the simple request of the teacher looking at him expectantly. The look on her face stated his refusal to cooperate would not be tolerated. Reluctantly he took his place on the opposite side of the room as the teacher began giving instructions.

His current class happened to have two more males than females so he'd been asked to stand-in so another male student could learn the proper way to waltz. Perhaps she was under the impression he already knew or could easily figure out the steps for himself, not that a waltz was difficult but losing the opportunity to learn was upsetting. Not to mention the taunting that would surely follow the end of the period. Whatever reasoning the teacher had was a mystery to him, yes he wasn't as masculine looking as the others who were stockier and, or possessed facial hair, but his height should have forgiven all that. Only his loveable, simple minded friend was taller, although Rolf couldn't be more than an inch shorter. Surely one of the more…ahem, vertically challenged males would have served as better stand-ins for a female partner. Well, not Eddy.

Speak of the devil, the vertically challenged male was walking up to him now. The teacher must have finished giving instructions and told everyone to pair up. And he and Eddy were the only ones without partners. This could be a bit problematic.

Awkwardness was heightened by the teacher striding over to them to make sure they participated. She placed their hands in the appropriate places and made them go through the steps a few times before moving on. They must have been quite the sight; Eddy was nearly a foot shorter with his head on level with Double D's shoulders. Soon after everyone was dancing with their partners to a slow, romantic song as the teacher made her rounds to correct any mistakes she saw, spending most of the time trying to help Ed not trod on his partner's foot.

"This is stupid."Eddy complained once their instructor was out of earshot. "No one does this anymore."

"Come now Eddy, this is a popular dance at weddings."

"We're not at a fucking wedding!"

"Language."

Double D was happy for an excuse to reprimand his friend; it allowed him to tear his mind from the thoughts that had been plaguing him for some time. Long ago he noticed the feelings he had for the angry little schemer were different from those he felt for his other friends. There was hardly anything he wouldn't do for a friend but in the end he would always stay true to his own beliefs. At one time that held true for Eddy, Edd wasn't fond of tricking others so he often left tells so the other kids could figure out what they were up to, he enlisted help to keep his friends from lying about their grades. How he longed to go back to that time, back to when life made sense to him. Now he did all he could to make sure his friend was happy, that the few schemes he made were successful, tutored him for the last two years, once changing his grades to keep him out of summer school. That's not to say he was selfless in his actions, insisting on tutoring him daily to be near his friend more often, glancing at him in ways one doesn't look at a friend. Thoughts and dreams entered his head that frightened him at first now led to pleasant daydreams that at times got a bit out of hand. Months of denial gave way to the realization that he had fallen in love with one of his best friends and he accepted that his feelings would go unrequited.

The blonde looked up at his friend, angry as always, "fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, and fuck."

Despite himself, Edd chuckled, "that was childish. Perhaps we should put off pre-calc –…Oh…I forgot, I can't tutor you at all until next Sunday, vocabulary expansion will have to wait."

"What?" Was that a hint of disappointment in his friend's eye?

"Well I have my A.P. exams to study for, my speech needs work, mother and father have me running around to different parties with them this weekend, I need to help Ed with his final projects, I have to write another speech for the graduation celebration the school is throwing, and I have two 10 page papers due next week."

"Jesus Sockhead, why the hell are you tutoring me all the time?!"

"You're my friend and I want to see you succeed."

"You're such a girl Double D."

Ouch, that stung more than it should. Comments like that weren't uncommon and rarely bothered him, so why did it bring a frown to his face this time? Class was dismissed, Edd quickly bid his friends goodbye, and left for his next class in a hurry. He thought he heard someone call his name but decided to dismiss it.

In the safety of his advanced physics class he beat himself up for running out like that. After all Eddy didn't mean anything by it, if you were friends with him then he would pick on you, granted he could go overboard sometimes but that wasn't entirely his fault. No one bothered telling him when his words struck a nerve so he could correct his behavior. An apology and explanation was owed to the little blonde next chance he got.

Sadly the opportunity never presented itself, his parents turned his phone off because they saw it as too distracting so close to finals, teachers took him out of the dance class for one reason or another, there was always something to keep him busy while at home, and the Sunday he was supposed to pick up tutoring his friend wasn't to be. Unforeseen circumstances would keep him busy up until graduation and he was unable to tell his friend so because of those same reasons. Only once was he able to have a few moments to himself and he used it to send all the study sheets with the answers worked out and explained to Eddy with an apology for not being able to tutor him anymore.

Double D hated not being able to see his friends but everything keeping him from them was necessary for graduation and his future. Final exam week came and went, he didn't set foot in school the entire week as the exams were all off campus and he wasn't required to return once they were over. Graduation also came and went without him being able to see his friends. That was on Friday, Saturday was the graduation celebration at the school.

Upset that he hadn't been able to convince his parents to let him go spend time with his friends before the celebration he stood in front of the full length mirror in his room to see if he looked presentable; neat white dress shirt, a black vest, plain black dress pants, appropriate footwear, a bright yellow bowtie to annoy his parents, and his good beanie. Yes his hat was inappropriate for the occasion but he was never without it, going so far as to wear it under his graduation cap. Adults could deal with it. Weeks of not seeing his friends to please them should more than make up for it.

Tomorrow he could once again do as he pleased and have his phone turned back on. Hopefully his friends wouldn't be too cross with him. From the glimpses he got of Eddy he was convinced the younger male was furious with him. Quite a bit of soothing would be needed to calm him down before the taller teen could even hope to get him to listen to his explanation. Why couldn't he opt not to go as nearly everyone else had? Friends wouldn't be there, one speech, listening to the principal drone on and on about academic excellence, it would give him no pleasure to go.

Some time later they were entering the decorated cafeteria. Dozens of round tables and a podium on one end, room to dance on the other, long tables of food and drink against the walls, school banners on the walls. Nothing special. Only a few dozen other students were dragged along, most of them the top of the class and unfortunate younger siblings made to tag along by parents. Music was playing as a few couples, all but one being parents, danced. Several classmates tried to talk to him, ask about this exam or that essay, say how much they admired his speech, but they found that he was in no mood to talk. Being distant to everyone there, watching the parents congratulating each other for having such accomplished children, forcing himself to speak to the teachers. One teacher asked him if he was alright, a hint that he needed to find a way to make himself appear happier. So he did what he preferred not to do around others, let his mind wander to his friend, letting his mind create a scenario in which he had the courage to admit his feelings, something he wouldn't risk on the chance he lost him as a friend.

For a time that was enough to make him better company, that is until a parent asked if the reason he wasn't enjoying himself was because someone wasn't there he wanted to see. The question threw him off as no one ever suspected him of having feelings for another person; he believed the popular notion was that he was looking for a more intellectual person to give his heart to. Another speculation was that he was too in love with science to leave room for another person. If only they all knew, what a shock it would be to them all.

Yelling from the other side of the cafeteria doors caught his attention as two teachers walked out. When the yelling got louder he went to investigate, finding Eddy arguing with four teachers and the principal. From the sound of it they wanted him to leave, an unfair thing to ask since every senior was welcome to attend.

"Principal Jones is there a problem?"

They all turned to see him.

"They're tellin' me I can't come inside because I'm too stupid."

"We said no such thing young man!"One teacher exclaimed, although Edd had a suspicion that it was true.

The elderly principal pulled the valedictorian away to speak with him in a hushed voice. "Eddward, we know this function is open to all students but we were hoping to only have our more…devoted students in attendance. Could you possibly convince your friend to leave?"

"Sir, if you didn't want certain students to attend then shouldn't you have only let those you wanted to come aware that this was taking place as opposed to the whole student body? As it stands my friend is within his rights to come inside and should you refuse it would cause quite a scandal, would it not?"

Silence followed his words; the principal couldn't believe his star student wouldn't do as he asked.

"However I will speak to him but should he still wish to come to the party I hope no one will make him feel unwelcome."Subtle threats to make the school look bad made him feel terrible. Mister Jones had been nothing but kind to him but he wouldn't allow his friend to be treated unkindly.

"Yes…yes I believe that would be fair, thank you Eddward."

"My pleasure sir."

Once all of the adults filed back into the cafeteria he turned to his friend, surprised to see he'd tried to dress for the occasion. A striped dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, collar not buttoned up, dark jeans, and sneakers. His hair was gelled back to look a bit nicer. Edd thought his friend looked very nice.

"Eddy, I'm sor–"

"Can it Sockhead, why the hell have you been ignoring me and Lumpy?!"

"Eddy please don't shout, why don't we find a more private place to talk? You have my word I will give you a full explanation."

Fearful his friend would once again begin shouting; Double D led him to the other side of the school to one of the stairwells. Sitting on the steps, the taller Ed took a deep breath, keeping his eyes down to avoid his friend's glare. "My time hasn't been my own since we last spoke. Believe me I hate that I haven't been able to spend time with you both lately or help you study for exams. If mother and father hadn't made me come here I gladly would be spending time with you."

Again silence, silence he didn't understand until he realized exactly what he'd said. Spending time with you, he meant to say 'you both', hadn't he? _No_ a tiny voice in his head said, _no you've missed him more than anyone, that was no slip of the tongue_.

"Wha'd you say?"

 _Oh dear_. "I said that if I had a choice I'd be spending time with the two of you."

Footsteps approached and ceased in front of him but he refused to lift his gaze, worried something might betray his true feelings.

"That ain't what you said."

"Don't be absurd of course it was. Now back to the original topic –"

"Yeah, yeah, busy with brainiac shit that I wouldn't understand, whatever."

"Really Eddy was that necessary? I am sorry, please believe me."

Reflex at the sudden movement that accompanied the angry growl was all that kept his hat firmly on his head. Eddy had tried to take it to use as leverage to make him tell the truth, an underhanded trick reserved for when his patience was gone. Both of his friends knew what was under it thanks to an unfortunate incident when they were younger but what if someone else were to walk in and see? Pleading eyes met a stern, sick-of-your-bullshit glare. In truth he had no idea what else to say to his friend, it must have showed. Groaning the shorter male stepped back, "why've you been acting weird around me, and no more of this bullshit about it being nothin'."

This was it, Double D could feel his heart grow heavy with dread and despair, his friend was stubborn, there was no way to avoid telling him, at least in part, of what he felt. Only a few people had noticed the subtle change in the way he acted toward the blonde, how careless had he been if Eddy had picked up on it too?

"Please don't make me say it; you won't want to be my friend if I do. You and Ed are my only real friends."

"Either you tell me what the hell's goin' on or we quit bein' friends."

With a nervous chuckle Edd tried to stop himself from shaking, hiding his face in his hands, "I can't Eddy, I really can't."

"What can you have to say that's got you so scared about me?"

 _This is ridiculous! The worst he can do is turn me down, right?_ After taking a shaky breath he looked at his friend. Best to get this over with so he could deal with the consequences. "Well…I, uh…I have…feelings for you, those one feels for a romantic partner, I noticed them some time ago but I would rather stay your friend and have them ignored than lose you because you found them disgusting." Now that he'd started speaking, he was having a hard time stopping. "It's not that I think you'd behave so cruelly but the thought of rejection for something I can't help terrifies me. And as sorry as I am if this makes you uncomfortable you did ask. So with that in mind please, can we stay fri–"

By the time he registered the lips roughly moving against his own they'd already pulled back. " 'Bout time Sockhead."

"I-uh….what?"

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Kevin and the Kankers have been pestering me about your crush for months. Think Kevin's upset you didn't fall for him."

"Kevin's –?"

"From what I hear he doesn't care as long as he gets laid."

More half formed sentences burst from his mouth that were quickly cut off by another rough kiss. Double D was forced back, hitting his head and shoulders on the stairs but as his mind was more preoccupied with the other male's lips he didn't notice. Some part of his mind screamed that they could get caught, that was the only reason he pushed the other back. "Eddy-" he was pulled into another kiss by his collar, barley able to get the next word out, "privacy."

"Fine." Eddy yanked the other up and dragged him towards the exit to go to the field house he knew was unlocked. Not that Double D knew that nor did he care. Screw his responsibilities, time to do something selfish, and possibly see one of his fantasies come to life.


	2. Extended Ending

Once outside Edd found himself growing incredibly nervous, he couldn't pinpoint the cause or find any reason other than his own timidity to justify it. Although it was a normal response to this type of situation wasn't it? Here he was about to do god knows what with one of his closest friends, tossing responsibility aside for something that could end with disastrous consequences, and he found himself not really caring. As for his nerves, well a mix of fear and excitement wasn't the worst thing in the world. He briefly wondered where they were headed before deciding it didn't matter. His mind was still trying to fully process what occurred in the stairwell.

Soon enough they reached the field house, far enough away that anyone up at the main building couldn't see them as dark as it was, but to his surprise Eddy opened the door and dragged him inside. Now what kind of responsible adult left a place like this unlocked on a campus with thousands of hormone driven teenagers? Not that he was complaining about having a private place to continue their earlier activities. But now that they were there neither was sure just how to continue, Double D's curiosity led him away from the door to poke around the shelves and also to buy time to collect himself while his companion locked the door.

There wasn't much light, just what came through the slim window fit into the door, most likely put there to check no one was doing anything inappropriate inside, but as dark as it was one wouldn't be able to see more than a couple of feet inside. Of course there were the lights but turning those on would have been incredibly stupid. Now near the back, the taller teen was peering at some athletic equipment, his friend silently making his way towards him. Eddy really didn't know what he expected to happen after locking lips with his friend, even with all that rambling about his crush the scammer hadn't expected the genius to ask to run off to continue. What he thought would happen was the easily flustered guy to push him away, return to the mass of braniacs happily receiving praise for trading any sort of social life for impressive GPAs, and to once again be left waiting for the sockhead to grow a pair and make a move. A move he'd been waiting to happen since Lee Kanker first confronted him about Double D's crush on him.

Because waiting for this had been the hardest thing the impatient teen had ever done in his life. Sometimes the genius was such a dumbass, ignoring the blonde's subtle hints, okay fine they weren't all that subtle but he tried. Jesus there was only so much his pride would let him do to help the other realize his feelings were mutual, all that sitting close shit and accidental touches were a definite no. Really did Sockhead _honestly_ think he put up with the tutoring for so long to get better at school when he could blackmail or buy his way into a solid B average? Putting effort into school should have been a pretty obvious sign but no, of course the valedictorian to be would think it was genuine. Idiot. _My_ _idiot now…or he will be if I play my cards right._

Hands in his pockets Eddy was once again giving Double D a chance to make a move but all he got was a nervous look and goofy grin…not what he wanted but it worked, for the time being anyway.

"You never did say if you were still upset with me for not hanging out with you and Ed these past couple of weeks."

With a roll of his eyes he groaned. And back to square one with getting the guy to grow a pair. "Yeah, yeah, everyone was remindin' us how busy you would be, tellin' us not to take it personally, blah blah blah."

Not the best thing to put the other at easy. "There are quite a few things I don't mind you brushing off as insignificant but this is not one of them."

Shit now he was going into lecturer mode. "Lumpy'll be fine as soon as he sees you next."

"…And you?"

"It isn't like this hasn't happened every year."

"Yes, to a lesser extent, but I did say I would be able to tutor you again before finals."

"I got over it."

"Then kindly explain why you were so upset inside."

And people called the blonde thickheaded? "I've been waiting for you to do more than sit on your ass about how you feel about me, bein' more patient than I've ever been in my life , it was drivin' me nuts. Really think I'd go through all the trouble to come up here an' dress up just to be pissed about you not hangin' with me and Lumpy?"

For a moment the taller male seemed confused because he did think that was why Eddy came however a bit of reflection made him realize how unreasonable that scenario really was. He couldn't help but laugh at his foolishness, "I shouldn't have but I did. I'm sorry you had to wait so long."

"Dammit stop apologizin' and do something for once!"

Jumping a bit at the outburst, Edd couldn't help the blush spreading or stop himself from stuttering. "I-I…uh…" He'd been so okay with letting things stay the way they were that actually acting on his feelings had been pushed out of his mind entirely.

Frustrated, the shorter male growled, and pulled the other down into another rough kiss. It was kind of funny how Double D was fumbling to return the kiss and as much fun as it would be to keep it up, Eddy pulled back for a second and this time when their lips connected it was slower. This way Sockhead could figure it out without too much trouble and damn was he a fast learner. Wasn't long before the blonde had to pull away to catch his breath. Hurt his pride a little to see his friend attempting not to laugh.

"What?"

"You're blushing, it's…attractive." Good he caught himself before saying 'cute', there was only so much the blonde's ego to take before he lashed out to save it.

"Whatever." Eddy mumbled.

To apologize for the jabs to his friend's ego, Double D kissed him again. Bit of an awkward feat considering their height difference.

"Too friggin' tall."

Chuckling, Edd peck his friend's lips. "I'd apologize but it's nothing I could control."

At least he was gaining some confidence, might have to boost that some more if they were going to get anywhere. Guess this ain't going anywhere tonight. "Don't you have a speech you're supposed to give?"

"Yes, in fact I should be giving it right now but I'm happier here. Or are you trying to say you want to continue this at a later date?"

"Don't feel like having them bitch at me for you disappearing."

Edd couldn't help but frown, even now his parents and teachers were interfering with his personal life. Years of choosing his studies over any normal social life weren't enough for them apparently, they also needed to take away what little interaction he had with his peers too. "Are you going to leave then?"

"And miss pissing everyone off by staying? Hell no."

"Eddy," had to be taken seriously when trying to get on to someone with a grin on your face, "behave yourself."

Well whatever urges that were brought up in the stairwell were clearly gone now. Which was just as well since being caught doing god knows what in here would have been terrible. Tomorrow after speaking to Ed they'd work things out a bit more. Unfair as it may be to ask the blonde if they could proceed slowly with this given the months he's forced himself to be patient, he'd ask anyway. Not this second though. He wanted to enjoy the fact that things weren't ruined between them, they might improve actually once he got over his shyness. So they walked back to the main building, hand-in-hand until getting inside. Their teachers weren't thrilled to see that the blonde intended to stay but neither cared. Why should they when their affections were mutual?

Affections that would overcome Edd's shyness much sooner than either expected.


End file.
